The end of the beggining part 2
by AinoMichirru
Summary: what happens when they need all the help they can get and have to tell their secret.


Roswell: The end of the beginning.

By: Venus225 

****

If any of you are wondering why it says Venus225 it's because that's my nickname on all the chatroom's so I got used to it.

I don't own Roswell so don't sue. It belongs to The WB and other people. 

Part Two: Liz's POV

**__**

This cannot be happening, Liz Parker tried to convince her self for the hundredth time since Michael and Maria informed her what was happening.

****

"What are you doing here?" growled Michael as they turned to see Tali standing there.

"What do you want?" demanded Isabel.

  
"I think I know how Vel and Mac convinced Max to go with them," said Tali as she hugged herself.

"You didn't include yourself on those names. Why is that?" asked Maria.

Liz stayed quite she trusted Tali better than she trusted Tess.

"I saw them kill Sam. I didn't want to keep taking part on their charade. I know that for a fact that once your Max and Tess do what those two want they are going to kill them," snapped Tali.

"I want to hear what she has to say," said Liz for the first time.

"Let's hear it," said Isabel.

"I think Vel told Max about your betrayal," Tali said looking at Isabel in the eyes. "I think she told him about Velandra."

"You know about Velandra?" asked Isabel.

"I wasn't supposed to know. Of the four of us she only told her lover Malcom, I just overheard but Sam didn't know," said Tali.

"What about Velandra? What betrayal?" demanded Michael.

"In our home planet, Velandra had an affair with the enemy, she betrayed her brother, her lover, her mother, her whole planet. She didn't know the consequences, thus she kept it a secret when they send the essence of the royal four to Earth," explained Tali.

All eyes turned on Isabel. A single tear fell from her eyes.

"That was not me, I can never betray you non-of you," whispered Isabel. 

Liz went to Isabel's side.

"Don't say you won't betray us. 'Cause I never thought I would betray my self and my love. You may not betray us for the same reasons but you may to save the planet. I know I did it for those reasons," said Liz looking at Isabel in the eye.

__

But right now I wish I didn't care for the planet. 'Cause maybe then this wouldn't have happened. Thought Liz with regret.

****

"What do you mean?" asked Maria, Michael, and Isabel at the same time.

"We don't have time for that," said Liz looking back at Tali.

"We need a plan. Something we can do to reach them in time, before they do anything," said Maria, still looking at Liz.

__

Why did I have to say that? No one should know of that. No one but you, thought Liz.

"For that we need more than five people," said Tali. 

"And we need an excuse to get out of town for a few days," added Liz.

"We are going to need a lot of mind power, human and not human," said Tali.

"We have three more people that know the truth," said Maria.

"What truth?" asked Liz' dad as he came down the stairs.

"The truth about why they sold the Crash down," Liz said immediately. She had gotten used to the quick thinking for excuses when she had covered for the death of the CongressWoman.

"Why did they sell anyway?" asked her dad as she took a box from next to the lockers and started to take it upstairs.

"The old owner was sick and couldn't manage it any more," answered Michael.

"Oh!" and with that her dad went up stairs.

"That was close," said Maria.

"I don't think three more people will help, at least not at how much we have developed our powers," said Tali, going back to the original.

"How about the Granelith?" asked Liz.

Three eyes fell on her.

"Did Max tell you about it?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Technically yes. But the Max you know didn't tell me," answered Liz. "It holds a lot of power, more than you can imagine. Max didn't believe me when I told him, but I know it for a fact. We can use that on our favor."

"You know Liz you entering the 'I don't make any sense' stage. You are starting to imitate Michael," said Maria.  
  
"I don't make any sense?" asked Michael.

"No!" snapped Maria. "One minute you kiss me and you tell me everything the next you are hundreds of galaxies away."

"Does this make any sense?" asked Michael as he bent his head and kissed her on the lips.

"This doesn't bother you?" asked Tali.

"My heart belongs to another," answered Isabel as the door opened.

Michael and Maria didn't seem to notice. But Tali's hand immediately went up.

"Okay. I take it you're the New York batch," said Alex when he saw Tali. "I was wondering where's Tess. I just talked Kyle and he said he needed to talk to her."

"So he doesn't know either," I said.

"Doesn't know what?" asked Alex.

I looked at Isabel, her eyes were glued to Alex but in a discreet way. And she kept moving her hands as if not sure where to put them.

At that moment Michael and Maria stopped kissing and looked at Alex.

"What are you doing here?" asked Michael.

"Looking for Tess," answered Alex, looking at Isabel.

"She isn't here," answered Michael taking Maria's hand.

Alex looked at the couple in wander, but then returned his gaze to Isabel. That seemed to take Isabel out of her reverie, and she took charge again.

"Okay, Alex go get both Valenti's and take them to the our usual spot in the desert. Liz get us enough food and water for at least a week. Michael and Maria go around town and spread a rumor about why did all of us left, make them different versions so that people cant get their stories straight. I'll go get our parents and take them to desert," ordered Isabel.

Alex nodded before he left to do his job and Maria pulled Michael out the door before he could protest.

Only Tali, Isabel, and I were left.

"How much food?" I asked before I entered the kitchen.

"Something fast and doesn't take much space," called Isabel. 

I heard Isabel and Tali murmur something.

"Hey Liz can Tali borrow some cloth, I need her to look like Tess," asked Isabel.

'Sure I'll be right up to give her some cloth," I called before I started getting some food from the kitchen.

Ten minutes later I had everything I thought we would need and I went upstairs. In my room I saw Tali sit down on the floor and close her eyes, then her hair stated to change. It became the bright yellow of Tess' curls and the two bands on her hands disappeared.

"I thought you said you could only change your facial appearance not your cloth," said Isabel pointing to Tali's hands.

"Those bands represent who we are," explained Tali as she got up. "We came out of the pods with them, they only disappear when we command them to. They cannot be taken off."

"Then why don't Michael, Isabel, Max and Tess have them?" I asked as I went to the closet to get some cloth for Tali.

"They are supposed to have them, they are a trademark from our species, only the royal family and their friends have them, it shows power," explained Tali.

I took a pair of blue jeans and a red sleeveless shirt. 

When Tali finished getting dressed the three girls went downstairs to get Liz' father.

"Dad?" I call. Liz' dad is helping the cook that substituted Michael on his free days. 

"Yes Honey?" asked Mr. Parker.

"Could we talk privately?"

"Sure. Let's go to the back," said Mr. Parker.

The three girls followed Mr. Parker.

"What is it honey?"

"Dad I need a big favor. You remember my friend Isabel? And this is… Tess' twin sister, Tali," started Liz. "We need you to do us a favor go with them to the desert. I'm going to be there later on I have a few thing I need to do."

"This is life and death, Mr. Parker. Liz' life and all our life depend on it," added Isabel.

"I'll go but you need to explain to me why we are keeping this such a big secret," said Mr. Parker.

~~~

Be ready for the next part soon. Hope you liked it. And please review.

I would like to thank the people who emailed me and send me the names of other aliens, I didn't use them on this part since I already had more than half written but I'll use them on the next part.


End file.
